Electricity providers, which are also referred to as “electric utilities,” charge their customers not just based on the amount of electrical energy consumed but also the time period when the electrical energy is consumed and the average power demand level of that energy consumption over specified time intervals. More particularly, an electric utility may impose a demand charge, which is a surcharge on electrical power demand during particular time periods. Although photovoltaic systems may be employed to reduce electric utility bills, limited work has been done to determine how best to dispatch stored electrical energy over extended periods of time in order to reduce demand charges.